1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) connector, more particularly to a flexible printed circuit connector capable of preventing electromagnetic interference (EMI).
2. Description of Prior Act
Since the operating frequency of present electronic products is increasing constantly, therefore more and more electromagnetic radiation is produced by the electric power when operating the electronic product. As a result, electronic products often work improperly or unstably under the condition of electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Therefore, the electromagnetic interference due to the leakage of electromagnetic waves produced by the electronic products has become an environmental pollution issue to this new century, and countries of the word started establishing strict standard for controlling electromagnetic interference to solve the serious problem created by electromagnetic interference. More particularly, the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) among electronic products tends to have stricter requirements and deserves more attention.
However, the most direct way to prevent electromagnetic interference is to use a metal housing having the electromagnetic interference shielding effect. Besides completely isolating the circuit devices of the electronic product from the outside, the EMI shielding also grounds the metal housing to direct and disperse the electromagnetic waves to the ground to preclude EMI from electronic products and maintain the stability of their applications.
Almost all of the present connector products, more particularly the flexible printed circuit (FPC) connectors, do not come with a metal housing having the EMI shielding effect. Therefore, the present connectors still lack of the capability of resisting external noises and eliminating EMI.
Therefore, data transmissions are usually interfered by external noises or electromagnetic waves, and thus it will cause damage, deformation or distortion to signal transmission and further affect the stability of system operations.
Referring to FIG. 1, the structure of a prior flexible printed circuit connector 10 comprises a long insulating body (also known as insulator base) 11, a movable lid 12 and a plurality of terminal pins 13. These components are disposed on a printed circuit board 90 to be used by a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 95 and electrically connected.
However, such prior flexible printed circuit (FPC) connector 10 does not come with an EMI resisting housing, therefore it will be interfered by external noises and electromagnetic waves and thus affecting the stability for a normal operation.